Eternally Yours
by writingcreature
Summary: A female serial killer - who once held Don hostage - manages to escape from prison and seeks revenge ... not related to any eppesode COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of 6**

It was the season of suffocating dust and hot sleepless nights. Don stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over into the living room. The door of the porch was open. The white curtain billowed out in a soft breeze. He lent against the doorframe and shoved his hand through his wet hair leaving it standing in dark spikes. It had been his first day back at the office. Actually the doctor had told him he needed another week or two on disability but at his growl he just shrugged and finally signed the release form. Thoughtfully he ran his fingers over the scar. It began left from his sternum, carved a naked path through his dark chest hair, arced, and then arced again back down to its origin point. I was shaped like a leave. Or better like the leaf of a Betula lenta also known as Sweet Birch. "Nothing that'd happened to me the past weeks had been sweet", he thought and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Earlier this day

_The Stepford wives must've cleaned my desk_, was his first thought. Everything was arranged with eerie symmetry, the telephone, the staples, even the pens and post-its, the stack of folders. It caused him nausea.

"Damned, I can't work like that!" he muttered and started to rearrange his perfect desk immediately.

Colby and David were watching him but he ignored their concerned looks. Hell ya, what were they thinking? And then with a look that would terrify most serial killers Megan came around the corner. He'd been avoiding her for two weeks. Guilt had been the reason.

Raising her brows she said, "It looks like you're still alive."

Her lips pursed slightly. She'd every right to her anger. His miscalculation of the situation had almost cost Larry's life.

Don braced himself, "spit it out!"

Megan didn't say a word instead of she was watching him in a way that made him want to squirm. Finally she sighed, "you bullheaded moron. What do you want me to say?" Her voice was soft as silk.

He felt even worse cause he'd preferred the harsh words he'd deserved.

"I didn't care enough and Larry paid the price."

She shook her head, "Larry told me it was an ambush. It wasn't your fault at all."

"I should've known better but I was …" _Bullheaded and on an ego trip_ … "wasn't paying enough attention," he said stiffly.

"So you think he should blame you or should I?"

"I would if I were you," he stated.

"Then you're a fool," she snapped. "We were all worried about you. After you left the hospital you disappeared without further ado. Larry and I were almost out of our minds. Neither your father nor Charlie was a great help, too. What the hell have you done all this time? Being somewhere sulking, feeling sorry for yourself?"

He blinked and swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, I didn't want .." He avoided her look.

"If you think we wouldn't care about you, well I've to tell you you're wrong. We did. I went by your apartment numerous times."

"I know."

Megan frowned, "you know. Were you there?"

"Kind of." Yes, he'd been there until he couldn't stand it any longer and went out of town taking a motel room in the middle of nowhere.

Her eyes narrowed, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

It quieted and everyone watched them.

"Could you please keep your voice down?"

"Sorry Don I can't. Larry and I've been waiting for a call or whatever from your side. We're worried you'd do something stupid after all what you've been through though your father and Charlie always assured you're fine. So excuse me if I'm a little short on discretion or patience."

He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

Megan nodded slowly, "you should be. Believe it or not at least someone cares about you."

He dropped his gaze to his monitor.

"Don, look at me, please?"

He raised his eyes. Megan looked more concerned than ever.

She lowered her voice into a mere whisper, "You've been through a lot the last few weeks. I can only guess. But I want you to know we're there for you. Colby, David, me we're still a team and we need you. Not to forget your family and Larry. So take all the time you need but never ever scare the hell out of us like you did before."

He watched until Megan was gone and then dropped into his chair. She thought all he needed was time. Darn it! He closed his eyes and wished it could be that easy.

--

_"You and me eternally, you and me eternally."_

He snapped his eyes open and found himself back on the porch gripping the banister with both hands.

He panted heavily. His knuckles had turned white.

_"You and me eternally, you and me eternally."_

The eerie voice in his head caused him nausea. He gave a choked cry. His eyes were brimming with tears.

Images flooded his mind.

_He woke up on his back. His mouth was taped shut. Still groggy he tried to move. But his hands and feet were tied to a table. He was shirtless and barefooted. All of the victims wore their trousers while the rest of their bodies had been mutilated. Panic stricken he turned his head from side to side._

_Suddenly a stench hit his nostrils, made him gag. He wasn't alone but whoever was with him … Larry?! Heat flushed his body. He pulled hard against the bindings until his skin broke._

_Steps. A stunning beauty entered his living nightmare. Allegra Birch._

"Don? Don? Are you ok?" Charlie's voice jolted him back to reality.

"I'm … I'm fine. Just needed a shower," he lied.

"I can't find sleep either," Charlie wore his red and white striped pajama trousers, "I heard you rummage around. My first thought was: intruders. Then you turned on the shower. Nobody would break into a house to have a shower," he chuckled and nudged Don's lower arm.

"Don't think so," Don murmured.

"Let's have some lemonade," Charlie suggested and went over to the kitchen thinking his elder brother would join him. Instead Don headed upstairs into his room without saying a word.

Charlie shook his head, gave a loud sigh and poured himself a glass of cold water. Thoughtfully he sipped at the glass. Don hadn't talked much since he was back from wherever. He'd just asked if he could spend some days in his old home. Alan and Charlie had agreed; glad to have him back alive and well, sort of. Don acted more like a zombie these days. Charlie drained his glass and put it into the sink. Maybe he should talk to him?

He'd already talked to Larry. His friend was the one who'd introduced Don to Allegra. He knew her more or less. During their years at the University they'd became friends. She once told him she felt attracted to him. Not physical but they'd spent their nights together talking about the universe and the sense of life more than once. The other students shook their heads in disbelief. The Beauty and the Freak they're called. Prof. Dr. Allegra Birch. Sweet Birch they'd called her at the university. She'd a flawless face, framed by long dark hair. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the sun. She was an astrophysicist and had also a degree in psychology, highly intelligent. And … she'd been a suspect. Seven men had been killed and at least three of them were related to her somehow. Larry doubted the theory and almost paid with his life like Don.

Charlie hesitated but then he screwed up his courage and knocked at Don's door.

Don dropped the towel and slipped underneath the sheet. He closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep his mind still spinning.

He switched on the bedside lamp when somebody knocked softly at his door. A fraction later he discovered Charlie's dark curls, "mind if I come in, bro?"

Don drew a breath, "no. Wanna sing me a lullaby?"

"If it helps you?" Charlie curved his mouth into a smile.

"Nah, honestly said don't think so," Don grumbled.

Charlie sat down at the foot of the bed. Silence felt. He clasped his fingers awkwardly feeling quite uncomfortable. Don was sizing him up, no doubt.

"And you came here for …?" he heard from behind.

Charlie turned round, "what makes it so hard for you to talk about it?"

Suddenly Don felt all the pain and guilt he kept so carefully tranquillized burning in his chest.

He licked his lips, "it's complicated."

Charlie's left eyebrow shot up, "really? You could spare the ugly details but talk to me, dammit. Running and hiding is not the answer. I've talked to Larry. When he found out you were okay and you just hadn't come to see him, he was disappointed. Give him a call and say "hi" you owe him that much."

Don swallowed, "thank God his head is solid as a rock. Allegra hit him really hard with the crystal vase. All I could do was watching." Only the thought made him shudder.

"Don't forget you were drugged," Charlie objected, "Larry's preference for white food saved him, saved you. When he woke up eight days later he remembered the pictures on the mental. Pictures of the place she held you captive. Amita and I were working feverishly to find the location. Sorry it took another week."

Don sat up straight, "there's no need to be sorry. You did a tremendous job. And without you, Amita, Larry and the team I wouldn't be here today."

Another picture flashed in front of his mind's eyes.

_"Look at me, Don," Allegra ordered. He squeezed his eyes. "LOOK … AT … ME!"_

"… was the reason. Don? Don?" Charlie shook him gently.

_"Screw you!" he thought._

_Without further ado she stabbed him into his side. His nasal passages had clogged with mucus, his mouth was still taped. He couldn't breathe. He howled against the duct tape, wrenching in pain. His eyes flew open as she held his head firmly by a fistful of hair. She twisted the scalpel deeper into his flesh._

_"Good boy, it could be so easy. I hate to be ignored." She blew a kiss on his forehead, "got it?"_

_He nodded weakly._

_"Good boy," she pulled the scalpel out and dropped it on the metal tray. Then she left humming._

"Uhm, sorry. What did you say?"

"Nothing," Charlie said dryly and yawned, "I go back to my room now. If you wanna talk you know where to find me. Okay? Promise me to call Larry …"

Don's cell phone shrilled, both startled. Don looked at the caller ID it was Colby.

"Isn't it a little late for a call? What's up?" he tried to sound casual but his gut instinct told him something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"I'm at the hospital where they'd taken Allegra Birch."

Don tilted his head in a fraction, "And?"

"Somehow she managed to escape. We found one dead guard in his underwear. According to the ME he died four or five hours ago. I guess the trail is cold. She's gone. I sent a team over to Charlie's and Megan's house. Take care and watch out. Gotta go now. Talk to you later."

Don froze and his face became blank as he snapped the phone shut.

Charlie was alarmed, "who was it?" he asked.

Outside thunder was growling.

"Allegra escaped," he said in voice just above a whisper.

Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief, "what? How could that be? I mean, wasn't she in a coma?"

"I guess she deceived us all," Don muttered, "she's clever and she's aware of drugs." He barked a laugh.

"Do you think she'd return?" Charlie asked concerned.

Don nodded slowly, "the last thing she told me was, "it's not over yet. We have a love that will last forever and I want you to know the way I feel because I'm _eternally yours_."

About that time lightning struck and you could feel the static in the air ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 6**

_He lay in the dark, hardly noticing the smell of the decomposing corpse any more. He'd lost track of time, lost track of himself. He'd a cocktail of drugs in his system. Hundreds, no thousands of tiny little spiders were crawling over his body into his nose, his ears. This eerie feeling made him want to scream only he can't speak or move his mouth._

"Shsh, you're hallucinating," she said softly wiping his forehead with a cold cloth. Her voice wrenched him back to the tiled room.

"I hope you don't mind the stench darling," she giggled.

She kept on talking but he didn't want to hear it. He closed his eyes and thought about Robin.

He gently ran his finger over her cheek. She snuggled her face under his chin and kissed him tenderly.

"How's your day? I've been missing you."

"I've missed you, too," he whispers into her ear.

Suddenly she withdrew from him and got up looking at him in horror, "are you going to survive or are you already dead?"

Flummoxed, he tried to comfort her, "I can't tell you, not know. Give me time to find out."

Robin's eyes filled with tears, "I think you'd better go now."

"LOOK … AT … ME!"

Welcome back in my never ending nightmare, he thought and swallowed hard. He didn't want to pay her attention at all but he had learned his lesson and gave in.

Slowly he turned his head.

Her face was blank, "scared, agent?" she said and moved closer her mouth almost touching his, "there's no need to."

Allegra's breath was hot against his face and then he smelled cinnamon.

"They won't find you in time and now we are going to level two of our game." She turned round and went to the other side of the room.

Don craned his neck and tried to find out what she was going to do next.

"I guess it's time for a drink," she purred.

He jerked his head from side to side. He fought to get on his elbows but he's far too weak. She knotted her fist into his hair and held his head firmly.

She knew exactly what to do to force his mouth open and made him drink. Bleach! He gagged and tried to spit it out, but she pressed his jaw and nose shut.

It burned down his throat, sweat beaded on his forehead. He screwed every muscle. She watched him closely her eyes beaming with pleasure.

After a while he calmed down and lay panting on the table. She put her head on his chest and listened. His heart hammered wildly. For her it was like a symphony like Beethoven's 9th.

"You and me eternally, you and me eternally," she sang.

Now Don knew he'd been way too optimistic. He survived today but what about tomorrow?

"…guy was lucky. She killed him quick. Looks like she broke his neck," Colby stated.

Don still squatted in the rain next to the young men's body. Colby was right and he was unaware of what Allegra was capable. Don dragged himself to his feet.

The poor guys name was Marco Spinetti. He lived in an apartment across the street. David and a SWAT-Team had checked it. There was nothing except the dead guard's uniform and a bunch of dark hair.

Don put a chewing gum into his mouth, "guess she'd changed her appearance by cutting her hair short."

Exhausted he ran his hand across his face, "we need new pictures. David, get us a computer specialist immediately," he barked.

He nodded yes and hurried over to the SUV.

Don's cell phone rang. He glanced at the display, it was Robin. He didn't want to talk to her and decided to ignore the call. He knew it was wrong and she deserved better. How could he help her cope with her feelings when he couldn't even cope with his own?

--

_Don sat opposite to Allegra. She glanced at the observation window before settling her attention on him._

"You've changed haven't you? Your whole world has changed. How's Robin the cute little assistant attorney? I heard you've separated," her mouth curved into a malicious grin, "because you cheated on her you can't blame her for feeling the way she does."

Their eyes locked. She brushed through her hair with her manacled hands.

"Why me?" Don asked.

"You're the only one who seemed to take a genuine interest in my work. All the others weren't worth it. They didn't understand me. Back to Robin …"

"I'm no longer part of your sick game," he snapped.

Allegra looked pleased, "you're wrong. You're still down with me in the basement. You never left. I'm the reason why you can't be with her. I've destroyed you!"

Don scooted his chair back and got up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We're not done yet." her voice betrayed a sudden insecurity.

"I'm done," he muttered and slammed the door.

WHAM! Don woke up with a jerk. He felt a deep throbbing pain in his neck where his head had been scrunched up against the side window. It's still drizzling. Through the windshield he can see the craftsman. He hardly remembered how he got here. And he has no clue how long he's been sleeping. He was still losing track of time. Dropping out of the car he watched it all with a strange sense of dislocation. As if there was more than just the rain between him and his environment. He felt like looking at the world through the eyes of a stranger. Allegra had caused more damage than she thought. She didn't destroy him. No, she killed him. A horrifying thought! He fumbled for the keys and opened the door. It was dark and quiet inside. Thank God everyone was asleep. Tonight he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions about his absence.

--

Robin had just finished her yoga lesson when somebody rang the door bell.

Expectantly she opened the door.

"Megan?!" she couldn't hide her frustration.

Megan shrugged, "sorry. Guess you expected a handsome dark haired agent. But it's just me."

Robin felt caught and twisted her face, "honestly said, yes."

Then she thrust out a hand in greeting. Megan took it and followed her into the apartment. The floors were layered with rugs. Large modern oil paintings lined the white walls. Everything was very cosmopolitan, Megan thought and very much not like she'd expected.

"Nice arts," Megan said.

"Thank you," she said amiably, "this is what I'm doing when I need a little distraction."

"They are great. You should try to sell them," Megan suggested.

"Do you really think someone would buy them?" Robin's face flushed, embarrassed.

They reached the living room.

"Do you want some coffee?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Megan said taking a seat in one of the large armchairs.

Robin put the cup in front of her and sat down cross-legged on the carpet.

Megan added some milk and stirred her coffee thoughtfully then she took a sip.

"You've heard about Allegra Birch?" she said impetuously.

Robin swallowed and nodded, "I did and now she's after Don."

Megan frowned, "why do you think so?"

She drew a breath, "call it gut instinct. She isn't through with him. As far as I know that's what she's been telling him."

"I don't want to bother you, Robin but she could be after you, too," Megan said.

Robin shook her head, "don't think so. She sent me flowers. You know from one of those Internet places. It must have been before she was arrested. And a card: Sorry for your loss. Warm regards Allegra Birch."

Megan finished her cup and put it back on the coffee table, "I don't know what …"

Robin glanced back up at her, "when someone you love that much dies you can feel it, ever heard of? I did. I felt his absence. I knew he was gone. And then you called and told me you've found him, alive."

"Did he ever talk to you about it?"

"No and I didn't asked either. Want some more coffee?" she asked.

Megan shook her head.

Robin got up, "you're sure? It's no trouble."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"He was in a mess. He was on all this medication. At best he would sit here for hours not doing anything at all. I was worried he might do something stupid, hurt himself or ..." She let this hang in the air and then she twisted her face putting a hand over her mouth. She turned away and wrapped the other arm around her belly.

Megan jumped up.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she said and wiped the tears away with her thumb. She couldn't tell her the truth and so she asked her to leave.

"Of course. Here's my card. Call me if you need anything." Though she was deeply worried Megan left.

Robin felt hollowed out and empty and incredible sad. She dropped on the couch sobbing and caressed her belly. Her thoughts drifted back. That day she'd planned a dinner for Don and her. She'd arranged the flowers on the table, the candles, and even the sheets in her bedroom. Nothing should be left to chance. She was looking for the perfect moment. The perfect moment to tell him: _"we're having a baby!"_ And then her dreams shattered. Allegra Birch took Don around that day. And Robin? She kept her secret… tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 of 6**

Don and his team sat in the meeting room, Allegra Birch's file spread across the table.

"We checked the leads and came up with nothing." Megan was frustrated; she leaned back and flicked her eyes in Don's direction.

His heart sank but he tried to hide it.

"I was kinda hoping I'd never have to think about her ever again." He sighed hard and tried to swallow his unease.

"You mean before she became "America's most wanted", the past coming back to threaten the future?" Colby replied grimly.

"Exactly," Don nodded slowly. It felt strange, looking on reports he wrote before; fragments, jumbled and confused, crossed his mind.

_Bleach diluted with water. He's going to die. Meanwhile she'd him on a morphine drip. He's coughing blood. She sat next to him holding a washcloth to catch the blood and the saliva. He didn't register what she said. He just felt being wrapped up in cotton until she put another glass of water and bleach to his lips. This time he couldn't swallow it. He choked and vomited, fought for oxygen. All of his senses came horribly alive. He screamed._

"… there's no other connection. No evidence, no case." Megan shrugged.

"She'll be charged for attempted murder of a Federal Agent, and don't forget about poor Larry," Colby stated.

"But we wanted to charge her with murder. Seven men have died senseless, brutal deaths. We know it was her, but can't prove it," David objected. He pinched the bridge of his nose because the headache returned. "Damn."

"Are we done?" asked Don rubbing his eyes with a thumb and a forefinger. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here as soon as possible; the air was getting thick.

"I agree, we should proceed tomorrow," Megan said. "All we are doing right now is talking in circles."

Don got up. "Fine. See you." Then he left.

"You'd better stay at home," Colby muttered and pulled a face.

"Nothing could keep him away from the job. Especially now that she's out there lurking," Megan snapped. "He'll be okay; trust me."

"Let's hope so. At least he's still our boss; I don't want another. I just think he's not ready for her." Colby tossed the picture of Allegra Birch on the table and scooted back the chair. "But sooner or later, their paths will cross again."

12345678910

_"Maybe it's time to let you go," Allegra whispered in Don's ear._

His vision had circled to a few feet around his head. She showed him the syringe.

"It's digitalis, darling. Your heart stops and you'll die; no more suffering."

She injected it into the IV tube. He let it happen. He was far too weak for resistance, and she'd offered him a proper solution. Instead of a long painful death within next few days, she wanted to kill him now. It was stupid but he felt kinda relieved, and thankful. He laughed hysterically inside. He didn't think about Robin or his family. His mind was blank and the scary thing was that he wasn't even scared.

His heartbeat increased until it became a wild crescendo, losing all rhythm. All he saw was her face when a sudden pain seized him by the chest, a gigantic excruciating explosion and then he was surrounded by darkness and silence.

12345678910

Charlie and Amita had gone out for dinner, and Alan was sitting in front of the TV watching the hockey game when somebody rang the door bell.

He peered through the peephole since he didn't want to find himself opposite to Allegra Birch, but it was only Robin.

"Hi Alan," she greeted him friendly and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Robin; it's good to see you. How are you? You look great." He motioned her in.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Don here? I've gotta talk to him," she said firmly.

"Of course, he's upstairs in his room, second door on the left."

"I know, thank you," she said and flashed a smile.

Alan watched as she walked upstairs. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Don't screw this up Donnie, please," he mumbled.

Don was looking out of the window; outside it was dark. He'd one hand in his jeans pocket and the other one underneath his black t-shirt. The scar … He wished he could get rid of it, could tear it off his skin. This silent reminder …

"Hey Don," Robin said softly.

After seeing her reflection in the window, he dipped his head and swallowed. He looked up again and turned around.

"Don't sneak up on an armed FBI-agent," he said in a husky voice and gave her a weak smile.

She dropped her gaze to the holstered gun.

"I knew something was off, I just didn't know how bad it was," she muttered and eyed him up.

Don felt like a teenager caught by one of his parents, not that this wasn't a close comparison; Robin could read him like an open book. That was the main reason he'd been avoiding her.

"Robin, what …"

"You didn't answer my calls, you didn't answer my e-mails. You've got something against phones or computers? Any phobia I don't know about?" She grinned sheepishly. "I know you've told me you need space and time." She shrugged. "Well, I decided you had enough of both and now I'm here. So how have you been?"

"Never better," he lied. "Just working on the case."

She nodded once. "Sure, you're all over the newspapers, Wonder Man."

"It's more like, Wonder-If-I'm-Ever-Going-To-Nail Allegra Birch-and-Solve-the-Case Man," he said grimly. "What about you?"

_"I'm pregnant and I'm feeling great. No morning sickness, no vomiting, nothing," _but instead she said, "I'm pretty busy. Doing some overtime. There's this huge case, Federico Canzone, the mafia boss."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him. Images flashed, nothing she could help or stop, snatches of their time together, of their highflying romance. Thoughts of the way he looked at her after they'd made love and how safe she used to feel when she fell asleep in his arms.

Don's voice trailed off as she stared at him. "God Robin, you've no idea how much I've missed you."

"You still owe me a candlelit dinner." She winked at him and brushed away the tears with the back of her hand.

Something dark was crossing his features as he came toward her and gently pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair. "I wish I could come with you right now and leave it all behind," he said in a choked voice. He inhaled her scent and everything around them faded into a mist. He rocked her gently, "I still love you and I ask you not to give up on me, please."

Instinctively she stiffened. Then she folded her arms over her chest and looked to the ground. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, didn't want the possibility of being charmed, because within minutes, she'd ridden the entire Don Eppes' roller coaster.

_Nothing had changed!_ She was furious and felt helpless all at the same time.

"You're still down in that goddamned basement, aren't you? _With her_," she snapped and pushed away from him.

He made a step forward. "Robin …"

She pulled back and lifted her hands. _"Don't!" _

She could hardly breathe. She looked at him and found herself back in her apartment sneaking a peek into the mirror while he was shaving, not knowing she was looking. She saw him sitting in front of the TV laughing over some silly Buster Keaton movie.

She looked him squarely into the eyes for the last time. "I'm sorry, so sorry. For a moment I thought you were … someone else …" _The old Don, the man I fell heads over heels in love with …_ "I think I'd better go now," she muttered. "Good-bye."

She heard him calling her name as she ran down the stairs. Seconds later she turned the knob and slammed the door.

Alan startled. "What the…?" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He went to the banister and looked up at the landing expectantly. Nothing; Don didn't show up. "Donnie!" he hollered out. "Donnie, what the hell have you done to her?"

Don fetched his cell phone from the bedside table and speed dialed Robin.

Her phone started ringing before she even pulled around the curve. She knew it was Don, but she had nothing to say to him.

Don snapped the phone shut and dropped onto the bed. He covered his eyes with one hand. His shoulders twitched and he drew in a ragged breath. tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 of 6**

Allegra was crouched over the cereal bowl as if someone might take it away from her. She grew up in a house with five brothers and sister and none of them had the exclusive right to anything. She flicked a cold glance at the body on the floor, Lewis Shaw. She'd picked him up in front of a liquor store telling him a heart wrenching story about her sick mum. She was good, really good. Within a couple of minutes she'd convinced him to help her. Ten minutes later they entered his apartment and another ten minutes later he was history. Her mouth bent into a satisfied grin, if this would have been a video game her body-count would be raising sky-high. Disgusted she shoved the bowl aside and ran her fingers through her short ash blonde hair. She hadn't slept since she managed to escape the hospital. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins keeping her on a natural high. God, she'd never felt so much alive. Except … Her mind drifted back to the basement and Don Eppes. A tingle ran down her spine.

"You and me eternally, you and me eternally," she sang.

She wasn't through with him yet. And he knew it. She got up stepped over the body and went upstairs into the bathroom. Moments ticked by with her standing, nude, staring at her reflection cast in the mirror. There was this little scar on her lower lip.

_It was around Christmas when she was twelve. Her father came home from work late and drunk. He was looking for a little distraction and this day he chose her. __The other night it had been Kelsey. She heard him coming. He was singing in a high-pitched voice, "you and me eternally." _

_It was too late to escape. He forced her on her knees. Then flat on her face. She cried hard as he grabbed her hair and smashed her head into the carpet, hard. But no one came to help her. The others were either asleep or ignored the noise. A whimper of terror escaped her throat __while he was still laughing. _

She'd needed five stitches. Her mom had told the hospital she'd been stumbling down the stairs. It was her mother's way to juggle the lies doing anything to keep the secret.

She touched the scar gently, closed her eyes for a long moment and when she opened them they were cool and detached again. "Good girl," she thought and drew a breath. Siobhan Morris was gone. This weak little girl was no more. Allegra Birch, Sweet Birch, had returned and taken over control. Thank God. Siobhan had talked to her in the basement, desperately tried to convince her to change her mind. She'd begged her on her knees to free Don. But Allegra was much stronger than poor Siobhan. She turned on the hot water faucet and showered for a good long time. After she was done, she got dressed again and started to clean the apartment. Siobhan hated the smell of bleach though Allegra … loved it ….

--

_Don h__ad no clue what's going on. Someone inserted a curved steel blade into his mouth, depressed the tongue, and pushed a tube behind it. The tube was large, filled his throat and he gagged and fought it._

"_Swallow," he heard a male voice from far away, "calm down and swallow. It'll be okay."_

_He felt a hand gently wiping his forehead, wanted to open his eyes but he can't. The man slit the tube further down his throat and he swallowed … Suddenly air filled his lungs. It's calming, forced his breaths to equalize, his heart rate slowed down. He felt disturbingly calm. He had lost control, so there's no point in fighting any of it. He'd fought so hard his entire career to prevent crime, discourage violence and order chaos. Now it was his turn to let it just happen. Strong arms lifted him up put him on a gurney and wheeled him outside. He winced as he heard her screaming his name again and again and he wished he had the power to just jump up and put his hands around her neck._

"_It's not over yet. __We have a love that will last forever and I want you to know the way I feel because __I'm eternally yours," she yelled._

_The doors of the ambulance slammed shut and darkness embraced him._

"Don?" Charlie's voice jolted him back to reality, once more, "mind if I come in?"

His mouth curved slightly, "seems our late night talks become a habit, Chucky."

Charlie pulled a face and lent against the chest of drawers, "don't call me Chucky or Ill call you Donald."

"Didn't we have this already?" Don smirked and sat down on the bed, "how's your day, Chuck?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nope, just trying to be friendly."

"Dad told me Robin was here."

Don swallowed hard, "dear daddy chatterbox. What else did he tell you?"

Charlie shrugged, "that you screwed it up, really screwed it up. And that he'd expected it but hoped you would make up your mind."

A shadow passed over Don's face. "I told Robin I'd need some time for my own. But she changed the rules and showed up here. Hell, Charlie."

His younger brother gave him a censorious look, "you're in your own private hell now. But don't expect the people to follow you there. I know you've experienced the worst. I can hardly imagine what you've been through …"

"You sound like Megan," Don hissed. "None of you knows what I've been through. Or has one of you ever been dead?!"

Charlie shook his head and sighed, "So that is bothering you, isn't it? Just because you ignore something that is bothering you, doesn't mean it is going to just go away. The frustration you are hiding will eat away at you."

Don glared at him, "WOW, where did you get that from? Discovery Channel? Or are you working on a sequel to "Friendship dynamics"?"

"This discussion sucks," Charlie snapped and pushed himself away from the chest of drawers, "did you ever consider that you're not the only one who was hurt?"

Don gave him a smug grin, "don't tell me Larry … or you …"

"I'm talking about Robin, stupid!" Charlie snapped, "She thought you were dead. We all did. But then we found you. Robin stayed at your side for more than two weeks. She desperately tried not to lose her mind. In between morphine drips and surgery you told her you wished you were dead in an alley somewhere. Do you know what you've done to her? She's lost you twice, down in the basement and now."

Don cleared his throat, "it's strange, hear you talking about matters of the heart instead of math," he said in a husky voice.

Charlie barked a laugh, "I know it's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it. Actually I came here to talk about math."

"Go ahead," Don encouraged him.

"I gathered all the information I could get about Allegra Birch's escape and her movements across the city. The bodies we've found and places where people might have seen her. I've made some calculations. You know the usually mambo jambo, you like to call it and I came up with some rather interesting stuff."

"I'm all ears."

"You won't like what I'm going to tell you," Charlie warned him.

Don suck in a cheek, "I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can handle it. I know sooner or later she's coming for me. I've told you."

Charlie drew out a breath and shook his head, "she's not after you dear bro. It looks like she's going after Robin."

Don's mouth dropped open; he stared at his brother in disbelief. These were disturbing news and they would cause him sleepless nights for sure. tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 of 6**

While Don and Charlie sat in the garage together, talking about Charlie's calculations in detail, Robin was at home, by herself. She was wrapped in a fleecy bathrobe and curled up on the couch, a mug with chamomile tea in hand. She carefully sipped her drink as thoughts spun around in her mind. She still could feel Don's arms around her, smell his aftershave. But something was terribly wrong. She often noticed that he was physically present, but not mentally, like Allegra Birch had turned him into a soulless robot. After she had left him at the house, he tried to reach her over and over again, but she wasn't ready to talk to him. Of course he'd told her how much he still loved her. Nothing more than hollow phrases and empty pledges. He didn't mean it; she could see it in his eyes. But what if she was wrong? Robin swallowed hard and desperately fought to keep her tears in check. "No more crying," she'd promised herself. A new life was growing inside her. She could hardly believe she was the only one who knew it. Tomorrow she had an appointment with her gynecologist.

This would be the first time she'd hear the heartbeat of this _new_ life. It should have been something special, something Don should be experiencing with her, holding her hand and giving her a confident smile. Telling her everything would be fine. Instead of she would be there on her own, all alone. When Don had been kidnapped by Allegra, and she thought he was dead, she wanted nothing more than to have this baby. Now she was totally uncertain about what to do. What if she tells him about it and he turned his back on her? _They had never actually talked about having kids _… She sucked in a breath, tears welling up in her eyes. Never before in her life had she been so happy and so desperate at the same time.

"_Hormones_," she mumbled and took another sip.

If it had to be, she would go through it all by herself. She knew she was a strong woman and she could make it. But still, there was Don, the father of her unborn child. And she wanted nothing more than to have a little family and maybe a bigger one someday. She dreamed about having a boy and a girl. Everything would have been perfect, until … Allegra had destroyed many lives, not just Don's, and now she was out there waiting for another chance to finish what she'd started. Her cell phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. Slowly she put the mug aside and picked up the phone; looking at the caller i.d., she saw that it was an anonymous call. Maybe Don was trying to trick her. She drew out a breath and flipped the phone open. She was just about to say something when a female voice cut her short.

"Miss Brooks? Sorry for disturbing you. I've got important news." The woman spoke fast and with what sounded like an Italian accent.

"Who's speaking please?"

"My name is Lola Bortolotti. I want to talk to you about Federico Canzone. I've got very important details. I was one of his … girlfriends."

Robin frowned. It wasn't the first time she heard the name; Eduardo Bortolotti was found face down in one of the fountains in front of the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas. He had connections to Canzone's organization.

"Miss Brooks, listen. Canzone threatened me and my family. He forced my brother Eduardo to work for him and later he wanted me to become a prostitute. You know what happened to Eduardo. Please, I've gotta talk to someone. I've got documents and photos, something that could help to nail him once and for all. If you want, I can come to your office, tomorrow. I've called your secretary but she told me you'd be in a meeting most of the day. I need to talk to you. His goons are after me and I have to be very careful; I'm running out of time."

Robin thought about it briefly; Lola sounded desperate. If she waited too long she might go into hiding. Right now, Canzone's case wasn't airtight; they needed any evidence they could get.

"Okay, I can squeeze you in around lunchtime. Would that be okay?" Robin suggested.

"That would be great. I'll be there, I promise, and I hope that what I have can help you. You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you." She hung up.

The call helped her chase the dark clouds away temporarily. Now she had something else to concentrate other than Allegra Birch, Don and her unborn child. She got up and went over to her home office; she wanted to be prepared for tomorrow.

12345678910

The warmth of the sun across his face woke Don up. He felt like he'd been hit by a train at full speed. A glance at the clock told him it was 7:15 am. He dragged himself out of bed and over into the bathroom; twenty minutes later he was dressed and the smell of coffee hit his nostrils.

"Good morning, Donnie," his father said with a friendly smile.

Don winced; his head was pounding. "Dad you're in such a good mood, it hurts," he muttered and sat down at the dining table.

Alan returned from the kitchen. In one hand he had a mug with coffee and in the other one a plate with crispy bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Here you are son." Again, Alan grinned from ear to ear and put the plate on the table.

"Dad what's the matter? Did you put your face into the freezer overnight?" Don said and picked at the food.

Alan sat down next to him.

"Charlie told me you've spent most of the night in the garage working on the case together. I'm glad you've finally left your ivory tower. Isn't it a great feeling to be back on track?" Alan nudged his upper arm slightly.

Unfortunately Charlie forgot to mention why they've been working so feverishly, and Don wasn't about to tell his father about it either. He'd tried to reach Robin again this morning but failed. He had no choice than to pay her a visit at the hall today, another thing weighing heavy on his shoulders.

"By the way, where is my little bro?"

"He'd already left. Did you come up with any new leads?" asked Alan.

"Dad, please. Let me eat," Don grunted with a full mouth. "I'm late. We can talk about it later."

"Sorry Donnie, I won't bother you," Alan said. He patted his son's shoulder and vanished into the kitchen.

Don blew out a breath. His mind was spinning and he was thankful his dad didn't insist on asking him further questions.

On his way to the office, Don glanced into the rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of his own eyes.

"I've seen those eyes before," he muttered. _On the job eyes_. The wordless panic when something horrible has happened but hasn't completely played out yet. In such a case he told the people to stay calm and that's what he told himself today without great success.

He pulled the car up to the parking lot and rushed inside the building. Entering the office, he had the feeling several pairs of eyes were tracking him. Megan sat already at her desk skimming through some files. She looked up at him.

"Did you just crawl out of your hole?" she welcomed him.

"A good morning to you, too, sunshine," he growled passing her and dropped into his chair.

Tired, he ran his hand across his face.

Megan spread a computer printout on his desk and spun it around so he could read it. "The ME's have checked the bodies of Allegra's last two victims. _Nothing_. It's infuriating. All we can do is keep hoping the public will come forward with something. What the hell are we overlooking? What are we messing up? She's like a ghost."

Don flicked through the report. "She's a walking nightmare," he mumbled and met Megan's eyes. "Actually, it's far too early in the morning for this crap."

He tossed the paper back on the table and leaned back. "Charlie and I spent last night in the garage. He has a new theory, an earthshaking theory but somehow, it makes sense."

Megan sat down at the edge of the table, all ears, when Don started talking about Allegra Birch's possible new target.

Around ten, Don tried to reach Robin again. He got her secretary on the line and she told him Robin was now in a meeting but she'd be available in about two hours. Don felt slightly relieved and hung up. Soon he would be talking to her, could hold her in his arms. But relief gave way to horror when they received a call about another body.

Colby and David were already on the scene when Don and Megan arrived. Together they entered the apartment. The CSU was there doing their job. But Don doubted they'd find a single trace; the stench of bleach filled the air. For a split second, Don stood there, unable to move. Things felt surreal to him, and he had to remind himself it was _a_ crime scene, just not _his_ crime scene.

"Are you alright?" asked Megan in a low voice. He nodded slowly and tried to suppress the flashbacks flooding his mind. Don's scar started to ache.

Colby was worried about his boss, who ground his jaw.

"Uniforms are already canvassing the area," he said stiffly. "Maybe someone has seen her or some unusual activity."

Don turned to one of the CSU techs. "Did you find anything yet?"

The guy shook his head. "Nothing so far. We're done on the top floor, and just got started down here. Whoever it was had been very careful. No hair, no fingerprints, no cloth patterns, nothing. Even the body was cleaned with bleach."

12345678910

It was bedlam at the hall around twelve; nobody took notice of the woman in the black fancy dress. She passed the security check and rode the elevator up to the seventh floor taking a halt in the third. Robin's secretary announced Miss Bortolotti and seconds later she entered Robin's office, closing the door behind her.

Robin got up and walked around the desk to welcome her.

"Thank you for coming. I know it must've cost you a lot of strength," she said and stretched out her hand.

The woman didn't take it. Instead she put down her huge dark sunglasses and looked squarely into Robin's eyes. "No strength, a lot of courage and self confidence, though." The Italian accent she had last night on the phone been gone completely.

Robin frowned. _"What the hell …?" _Her eyes widened in disbelief. This face, those features! She'd seen them a dozen times before. Her stomach clenching and her pulse quickening, she stumbled back, hitting her desk hard.

The woman's mouth curved into a smug grin. "Guess you already know _who_ I am." tbc


	6. Chapter 6 Last Chapter

**Part 6 of 6**

Robin flashed a desperate glance at her phone.

"Don't even think about it," Allegra barked and pulled a gun out of her purse.

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief. "How …?"

"The security guard at the hospital; his uniform was very helpful …" she said and gave her a smug grin. "And now you're inviting me for lunch, aren't you?"

Robin's heart was beating wildly. "You won't get away with it and you know it."

"And you shouldn't expect your loverboy to come around and save you," Allegra shot back. "He's having hard times. You are the last one he cares about these days. But that will change, believe me, as soon as I regained his attention. Therefore I need your help, Mistress Robin."

She made two steps toward Robin and pushed the muzzle into Robin's kidneys.

"One false move, one false tone and you're history, pretty maiden. I've got nothing to lose and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Instinctively Robin reached for her belly. Allegra noticed it.

"Oh, how sweet!" she chirped. "I think I've hit the jackpot!"

Robin thought briefly about denying it, but it was useless; Allegra was highly intelligent. Denying it could make her situation even worse. Allegra was impatient, so she pushed the muzzle harder into Robin's back and forced her to move forward.

Her secretary looked expectantly at her as she opened the door. "Miss Brooks?"

"I'm heading out for lunch with Miss Bortolotti, Theresa."

"But the meeting … Jason said there wouldn't be enough time …"

"I'm just going for a quick salad. We'll be back on time," Robin replied.

"You sounded very confident. Well done," Allegra whispered in her ear. "It worked better than I thought."

"Shut up!" Robin hissed. "You won't leave this building alive."

"Then neither will you," she replied in an icy voice.

Jason approached the elevator at the same time.

He frowned. "Where you're going, Robin? It's hardly time for a sandwich."

"Get rid of him or he's the first to die," Allegra whispered and increased the pressure of the muzzle.

Robin forced a smile and tried to sound casual, "You can start without me. I have some very important matters to discuss with Miss Bortolotti."

Allegra felt Jason's greedy looks on her. He was like all the others. If she had the chance to shoot him, he would be dead at her feet by now. Unfortunately she had to make things look good, even if they weren't.

Jason seemed undecided as to what to do. Robin prayed he would ask if he could join them.

But she didn't see Allegra's looks. Without saying a word, she left no doubt Jason wasn't welcome.

"Okay, I'll tell Mason. Have a nice lunch. See ya."

"_Look at her face, Jason. Look at her face! You know her__," _Robin's inner voice yelled as she watched him walking down the hallway.

How could he not recognize her? Her face had been on every TV all across country, in every newspaper … Allegra seemed to read Robin's thoughts she put her dark sunglasses back on.

"Too bad he had his eyes on my boobs and not on my face, Mistress Robin," Allegra chuckled, amused.

The elevator dinged and both of them jerked their eyes to the wall, waiting to see which set of doors would open first. The doors on the left slid open. An old lady in her eighties gave them a warm welcoming smile. Not really someone Robin could rely on when she tried to disarm Allegra. She felt the push of the muzzle hard in her back.

"One word or gesture and the old lady's brain will be spread across the elevator walls," Allegra hissed into Robin's ear, while giving her a false smile. She jabbed the elevator button. She didn't choose the lobby; Robin wasn't surprised...too much security down there. Again the elevator doors slid open. The old lady waved the two women goodbye, still smiling.

It got harder and harder for Robin to put one foot in front of the other. The old lady could be the last person who saw her alive or even remembered her.

"You could still end this here and now." Robin made a last desperate attempt to convince Allegra to give up. "Nothing really happened; we could go back to my office and …"

Allegra tore hard at Robin's long hair, making her wince.

"Stop blathering! Save your breath for what's coming. I promise you'd die a hard, lonesome. It will be just the two of us."

She ran the muzzle up and down Robin's spine. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why hadn't she answered Don's calls? Why hadn't she accepted his excuses? Allegra was right: it was just the two of them.

In front of the hall, all hell broke loose as a water pipe broke and flooded the streets. Don had to park his SUV at the rear. He cursed the traffic and water main that caused him to be late. Hopefully Robin was still in her office. In the hall, people were buzzing around, hurrying to hearings, talking on their cells, arguing with each other. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention unexpectedly.

A movement, a gesture, he couldn't tell. It was something so completely different from all the other activities here.

His brain shifted automatically into FBI mode. Two women, one of them was …

"Robin?!" he hollered out in surprise.

The women pushed forward through the crowd without further ado. Don followed them.

"Robin, please wait. Robin!" People shook their heads and muttered unfriendly words. Before Robin and the other women reached the exit, Don felt his heart throb. The other woman was …

"Allegra, freeze, FBI!" He drew his weapon as he spoke the words and aimed at Allegra's head. People panicked, screaming and running for cover. Don showed his badge with his other hand.

Allegra cursed and turned round, using Robin as a shield. She had her back against the wall. To her left were a couple of stairs and to her right was an emergency exit.

Security guards showed up immediately and told Don and Allegra to drop their guns. Don turned round slowly and showed them his badge.

"I'm Special Agent Don Eppes of the FBI. I'm handling the situation and I'm asking you to put your weapons down, please."

The guards exchanged concerned looks.

"Do what he says or she dies!!" Allegra shouted, showing her gun for a split second. She'd entwined her fingers into Robin's long hair and tore at it. Robin cried out.

"Back off!" Don ordered, the guards hesitated but did as they were told.

"Allegra, drop your gun, you've got no chance. Soon there'll be a SWAT–team outside; you can't win," Don said and their eyes locked.

"So you think it's about win or lose?" she laughed hysterically. "You're wrong. You're so damned wrong. Didn't you learn anything down in the basement? It's all about control." Her eyes glared. "I'm controlling this situation because I have what YOU want. You'll risk neither her life nor the life of your unborn child."

Don's back straightened, his pulse quickened. _Did she say unborn child?_

"Oh, oh. Daddy didn't know. Shame on you, Mommy!" She licked Robin's cheek, who closed her eyes in disgust.

It was hard for Don to concentrate on his main target. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his upper lip. With shaky fingers, he put away his badge.

"Is … is it true Robin?" Don yelled out. He could hardly control his voice. "Tell me, is what she's saying true?"

Robin nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry, Don. I'm sorry, I wanted …"

"Shut up, bitch," Allegra hissed and hit Robin hard on her head. She started to sob.

"See what you've done to her, Don? She's crying, poor girl. And now let us go!"

A big lump rose in Don's throat. He shook his head. "I'm sorry; your journey ends here Allegra, here and now. No more suffering, no more victims."

He could see that Allegra was slowly losing it; there was no way out. Don was wondering why he didn't hear sirens or saw other police activities outside. He needed more time, but he doubted Allegra would do him this favor.

"So what? If you won't let me go, she dies first. Or should I say she and little Donnie. And then you follow. I'm fast …"

"But you're not bulletproof," Don replied sharply.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said and grinned from ear to ear.

_She's wearing a Kevlar vest,_ Don thought. From his point of view, he couldn't fire a clear shot at her head; it was impossible, not without endangering Robin. Still no sign of a SWAT-Team, or anyone else.

"Or would you prefer I shoot Daddy first?" Allegra said and ran the muzzle of the gun over Robin's cheek. "What do you say, you and little Donnie first or big Donnie first?"

Don looked at the guards. Their positions were even worse than his.

Allegra swung her gun back and forth between Robin and Don. "Who's going to be first? I'm serious, this is your last chance. I'm counting down from five. If I hear no name, I chose. Five, four, three, two …

Don held his breath. He saw a determined look in Robin's eyes. It was the look of a mother who is desperate to protect her child. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

His mouth opened. "Noooooo!" he yelled while Robin spun around and pushed Allegra hard. Allegra lost her balance and together they fell down the stairs. A shot exploded, and then another. A ricochet hit the marble banister. Everybody was again running for cover. Don just stood there, stunned. Deadly silence fell over the hall after the second and last shot. His brain told his legs to move, but he couldn't. _He was back in the basement with Allegra and Robin, who was strapped to a gurney her mouth covered with a tape. The room was on fire. "Burn, Eppes, burn. We all burn in hell," Allegra yelled hysterically and laughed. Robin's pleading looks faded away in the smoke._ The bloodcurdling scream of a woman brought Don back to reality.

He rushed down the stairs. The two women's bodies were tangled together. Allegra staring at him. For a moment he hesitated, then he recognized the unnatural twist of Allegra's head. She was dead, her neck broken during the fall. Don drew his attention to Robin. He tore her away from Allegra's body, calling her name again and again. She showed no reaction. Then he saw it, a red stain blooming on her white blouse.

"Oh, no! Robin!" he yelled out and held her closer. "Robin it's me Don, I'm here." No reaction.

Tears were running down his cheeks. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE. WE NEED HELP." He dragged and tore at Robin but she remained unconscious. His knees buckled and he slid down the wall into a sitting position. He buried his face in Robin's hair and rocked her gently. Her left arm hung limp at her side. The blood was leaking out of Robin and so was her life.

_Eight hours later_

The doctor entered the waiting room, a grim look on his face. Don, surrounded by family and friends, jumped to his feet and looked at him expectantly. The doctor pulled his green cap from his head.

"Special Agent Eppes?" the man's voice was tired and he looked exhausted. "We saved the mother's life. But I'm sorry, we couldn't save the baby; we did everything we could … Miss Brooks is in a very critical condition. We had to remove one kidney and she's lost lots of blood.

Don closed his eyes briefly. "I want to see her," he pressed out between his teeth.

"Of course but only few minutes, please follow me."

"Shall I come with you?" Alan asked worried.

Don shook his head slowly and followed the surgeon who opened a door seconds later.

Dim light illuminated the room. Robin's face looked liked porcelain. A pain seized Don's chest as he watched her in this life-support-limbo. Machines did the breathing for her; machines controlled her heart rate and other essential life signs. So many tubes and wires lead from and to this small fragile body. He remembered her, full of life in his arms, her beautiful eyes watching every inch of his body. He thought about the child that never had a chance to see the light of day. Allegra managed to add one last victim on her chart. Brava! How about a round of applause? Standing ovations? He looked up at the ceiling and opened his mouth into a silent yell while tears flooded down his cheeks, his heart felt torn apart. His body ached, every muscle tense. Why didn't he listen to Robin when it was time? Why didn't he hold her back the night she left? Why hadn't he been there for her?

He reached back for a chair and sat down. Then he gently took Robin's hand. It felt clumsy and cold. He caressed it and kissed it tenderly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sweetheart," he said in a suffocated voice. "Please forgive me. Forgive me I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I promise I'm here now and I won't leave you anymore. Please Robin, don't leave me alone. I need you. I need you like the air that I breathe." He cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed it, "I love you Robin, stay with me, please. It's not too late to make a new start …"

Suddenly the alert of the machines went on. Nurses and doctors flooded the room. Don was harshly pushed aside. His body felt numb. Everything around him faded …

666

**Epilogue**

Don lent against his car outside the morgue. Thoughtfully he put a chewing gum into his mouth. It shouldn't have happened and yet it happened. He thought the nightmare was over. His scar ached and tears brimmed in his eyes. The next step was going to be a tough one but he had to do it to convince himself it was true. He pushed away from the SUV and went toward the entry of the morgue. He'd never get used to the smell inside this rectangular concrete building with its tiled walls and floors. He had to force himself to move on. His mind was flooded with fractions from the past: a bloody scalpel, the stench of a rotten corpse, flickering neon lights at the ceiling, his hands strapped to a gurney. Automatically he looked at his wrists, the scars were still there hardly to recognize for someone who didn't know but he knew and for him they became visible whenever he looked at it. He swallowed hard and his emotions were on a rollercoaster when he stopped in front of the last door. He should turn on his heel and leave. Then it was just something he heard and not something he'd seen with his own eyes. And he could pretend it's a rumor. But he knew he wouldn't do it. He hesitated. There was only this door that kept him away from the horrifying truth. Don swallowed hard his knees felt like jelly. The place was ghostly empty and he could swear he heard the whispers of the dead. But it was just his mind that played a nasty trick on him. He would handle it like a mission: count to three and push the door open. And so it happened that Special Agent Don Eppes found himself opposite to a gurney and an empty body bag. He shut his eyes and wished he would faint. But he didn't. Allegra's body was gone. Somehow a woman with a broken neck - and there was no doubt about it cause the paramedics had confirmed her death – had managed to disappear from the morgue. A rise from the death? He considered Allegra capable of everything. She was a thoroughly evil person one of the worst kind … Don turned round and ran outside. He needed air. He ran as fast as he could, jumped into his car and fired up the engine. But where should he go now? Robin didn't want to see him. It was just three days ago Allegra tried to kill her. He was able to save her life but not the life of their unborn child. Something Robin couldn't forgive him. At least Allegra Birch was dead; he thought the day he left the hospital after Robin asked him to go. Twenty minutes later the ME called to tell him Allegra's body was missing. He put the car into gear. Suddenly he smelled cinnamon and he heard Allegra's sing sang: _you and me eternally_ … He looked into the rearview mirror and … the backseat was empty. Of course, what else? Robin was right when she told him he was still down in this goddamned basement. But that was only half the truth: A part of him even died down there ….

**THE END **

Thank you for taking the time to read and leave comments. It's a pleasure to write for you and stay tuned to the upcoming sequel _"The Lazarus Effect"_


	7. Sneak Prev The Lazarus Effect Chapter 1

_For those of you who are desperately waiting for the sequel, chapter 01 is already up:_

**The Lazarus Effect**

...Don stood at the edge of the roof. A small balustrade was all between him and the deep. It would be so easy to end his miserable life right here. All he had to do was to lean over the balustrade. His knuckles went white. He was boiling with rage, and at the same time he felt helpless like a newborn child.

"Jump, jump, jump, jump," a voice inside of him yelled. His pulse quickened. His mouth went dry…


End file.
